


bunny smile

by bittosbf



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, anyway i wasn't going to translate my fics anymore and look at me, i don't like writing in english, idk if i like this but ;-;, mentions gyujinie & kuhn but they aren't really there, was supposed to be funny but didnt work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittosbf/pseuds/bittosbf
Summary: he had been to the restaurant once, maybe twice. they had the best pizza, he would go more often if he wasn't totally broke. those moments had to be like, an emergency. as in i need fat in my mouth right now or i'm collapsing kinda stuff, if not he'd try to not even think of his precious pizza.and it didn't hurt that the waiter was a real cutie.actually, it sort of did, since changhyun couldn't stare at him anywhere else.





	bunny smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303120) by incorrect u10t quotes. 



> i'll probably continue this at some point sksnksmsks  
> eng isnt my first language pls bear with me

changhyun had never been in love before.

so he really didn't understand what was it about him that made sungjoon think asking for advice was a good idea. 

"really... he's so cute, it's ruining my life", sungjoon had said as they arrived the restaurant he had called changhyun to, a little pizza place near campus, so if they came back late to the dorms it wouldn't be as dangerous, especially since it was a week day.

they had been best friends for a while, and curiously (coincidentally) gotten into the same university for different majors. they saw each other a lot, basically lived in each others rooms, but mostly his since his roommate, a gym addicted dude named sooil, was always out doing something (or someone).

sungjoon had been rooming with a cutie a year younger than him, with some impressive eyebrows and weird sense of humor, gyu-something. sungjoons crush had started the moment the poor boy tripped and fell right in front of him when they were both moving in, his glasses getting lost somewhere under the couch. and from what sungjoon had said: "that was the moment, really. when he looked up and made a face, i was gone. even more after i helped him up and he looked at me like i was his savior or something. after i got him his glasses back, the first thing he did was curse. im not sure if its because he finds me hot, but it might have been because i was wearing my naruto shirt and booty shorts."

since then, changhyun has yet to catch a break. any chance he gets and sungjoon is there, pining after his roommate like no tomorrow, trying to get some useful advice out of him, but changhyun was all booked. his only good advice consisted of "do not mix red bull and coffee", "all-nighters suck ass, dude" and "don't even think of putting pineapples in a pizza, you monster", at most.

it was fine, though. while sungjoon whined, he could get some work done. he couldn't be seen bullshitting his school stuff, right? he still wanted to be someone in life. he wasn't particularly fond of letting things pile on top of each other. changhyun was a virgo, after all.

they settled in on the table closest to the balcony, and from there they could see almost everything that was going down in the kitchen. sungjoon took a break from his self-pity party to order, and changhyun stopped paying attention once more.

he had been to the restaurant once, maybe twice. they had the best pizza, he would go more often if he wasn't totally broke. those moments had to be like, an emergency. as in i need fat in my mouth right now or i'm collapsing kinda stuff, if not he'd try to not even think of his precious pizza.

and it didn't hurt that the waiter was a real cutie.

actually, it sort of did, since changhyun couldn't stare at him anywhere else.

changhyun has yet to catch his name, but he's always there, going through shifts with his bunny smile, greeting new customers with his high pitched voice, getting all giggly and happy whenever a kid asks him anything.  
the first time he went to the restaurant, bunny boy had dark hair and cute chubby cheeks. suddenly, the second time, his hair was blond and the baby fat was all gone. changhyun had been so surprised, couldn't he catch a break? first there was uni and not sleeping right, then there was sungjoon and his kinda-annoying-kinda-funny puppy crush, and then! there was bunny boy acting all manly but melting in a puddle of goo when a little girl went up to him and told him his hair looked nice.

it was adorable to see him all smiley for the rest of his shift, and it did lift changhyuns spirit to see him so happy because of a compliment. changhyun was fond of the boy, even if all he ever told him was his order.

"changhyun, are you even listening?"

he snapped back to sungjoon, who was looking at him with only one raised eyebrow, drinking his soda while they waited for their pizza.

he flushed, feeling his ears burning in embarrassment.

"sorry, i'm here now. what were you saying?"

sungjoon smiled, looking as if he knew what he had been thinking all along.

"about how i scored a date with gyujinie next saturday, and that i was thinking you should start going out too."

changhyun made a face. he couldn't even hype his friends date up before sungjoon threw a bucket of ice on top of his head.

changhyun had never been in love. he tried to imagine the feeling, but even with past dates he didn't think he got it. it wasnt like he never went out with people either. he used to try, but it seems he's too lazy now to keep trying.

"you know i never fall in love, why would i do it?"

that was the thing. he never fell in love, and kept hurting his past dates. he didn't want to keep hurting people, and so he stopped. it didn't bother him much.

"you never fell in love, doesn't mean you never will. besides, it's a date. you don't have to marry the first person you see", sungjoon said, rolling his eyes, "do you ever think about how you'd feel when you actually do fall in love, though?"

"i don't know...", he sighed.

he didn't want to date just for the sake of it. something kept him from even thinking about it.

changhyun looked around, trying to focus, and his eyes fell on bunny boy, walking towards their table with a smile and a trail. he frowned.

"i imagine it's similar to the feeling you get when you see the waiter arriving with your food."

the world stopped for a while, his eyes widening. bunny boy stopped in his tracks and stared, wonder eyed. changhyun felt his face redden, a cold cripping down his back, and everything was set back to motion when sungjoon started laughing.

"what did you say?", bunny boy asked, tilting his head to the side, cheeks rosy. "what has a similar feeling?"

ignoring his friend, that had yet to stop laughing, changhyun could see a cursive "yein" on bunny boys apron, followed by a little "^-^".

bunny boy - yein - looked hopeful, which was weird since they didnt see each other a lot, what was there to be hopeful for? nothing made sense for a while, then yein put the trail on their table, looked at him, and everything clicked.

maybe that was his something.

"falling in love."


End file.
